Hunter of the Supernatural: Angels and Demons
by Solaris10
Summary: Sequel to Hunter of the Supernatural- Won't make sense unless you read the first book. Tyler Frost is back and now she's entrenched in the war between angels and demons and something else! What is she running from? And why is she still keeping the boys in the dark? How much does Bobby know? Rated T for safety! OCxSam
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Fear

**Chapter 1: Meeting Fear**

"Bobby." The voice scared Bobby Singer and made him jump and mutter curses under his breath.

"Who the hell-" He stopped when he saw Tyler Frost standing there in his kitchen with a small pistol aimed at his head. "Tyler..." He breathed out when he saw her. Bobby wasn't sure if he should be happy or scared that she decided to show up now.

"Long time no see Bobby." Tyler said quietly.

"The boys said you were dead." Bobby moved towards the table with a small smile and Tyler gave him a hesitant grin back as she laid her pistol out on the table. "Told me demons got you."

"They almost did. But you know me Bobby." Her eyes flashed with pain before she pulled her emotions back under her mask.

"How did you get in here without me noticing?" He asked suddenly. She quirked an eyebrow at him with a mischievous smile.

"Magicians never reveal their secrets. You should know that Bobby." He grunted in assent before Tyler continued. "Besides I have more tricks up my sleeves than most people do."

"What are you here for Tyler? It certainly isn't a nice chat and a beer. You don't drink and I've never known you to make idle conversation." She grinned at him and let a peaceful silence ensue. It wasn't awkward but Bobby knew she was listening to make sure Sam and Dean weren't here. "They ain't here. You don't have to worry, they're out on a hunt somewhere in Nebraska." Tyler nodded and chewed on her lip. Bobby let her stew, knowing that she'd eventually spit it out.

"Bobby, I need your help." She said suddenly. "Sam and Dean can't know about it. Promise me you won't tell them." Bobby was startled by her request. She never asked for help before. It wasn't like her to ask at all.

"Slow down first will ya? There's a long story here so why don't I get you a glass of lemonade or something and then we can talk." He said walking to the refrigerator. Grabbing the pitcher of holy water from the shelf he poured it into a glass and mixed in the instant lemonade mix.

"Thanks Bobby. You know demons can't possess me so there was no need to waste holy water. But thanks anyway." She said and sipped the liquid casually. Bobby shook his head but let it slide knowing he was in for a doozy this time. The boys, Sam and Dean, called him fairly often for help on tougher cases. Tyler however, never called him for help. He was the one who called her to give his assistance or in some cases to get help.

"Alright kid. Whatever you need help with I'm sure ain't gonna be easy so lay it on me and we'll get to work." Bobby finally said after he'd grabbed a few cold beers.

"Sam and Dean told you about the war between the angels and demons right?" She asked. Bobby nodded. "And you know about me and my... situation." Bobby nodded again. "I've been hunted by demons almost my entire life. Of course no low level demon can easily take me down. But the angels? They're a different story. I managed to disappear off their radar and now they're pissed."

"Girl, what is it with you and pissing off powerful beings?" She looked at him almost apologetically and that's when Bobby knew there was more he wasn't going to like. "You did it again didn't ya? You used it."

"I had to save Sam and Dean." She tried to explain but Bobby shook his head. "I couldn't just let them die! They're going to end it! They're going to stop all this!" She almost yelled at him.

"Tyler! I know what you did but it was risky. Why did you even let it get to that point in the first place?" Bobby asked her sounding tired. "I told you something would happen if you used them again. I told you to control it."

"I tried Bobby." She growled at him angrily. "Dean got under my skin. I let him get to me and I flipped on him. Then that golem started beating the living daylights out of those boys after I told them to leave and then it was going to explode and I couldn't let that happen Bobby!" She slumped in her chair and Bobby looked at her taking in her appearance.

Her crystal blue eyes were unusually dull and dark circles under her eyes gave her a pallid, unhealthy appearance. Her skin, though tan, was pale underneath. Her hair was brushed and washed but seemed to hang limply. Bobby's overall assessment? She was tired and worn out. Like butter over too much bread. Bobby thought wryly of Bilbo Baggins explaining how it felt to carry the evil of the one ring of power that extended his life.

"Alright what happened." Bobby said with a sigh. Wordlessly Tyler looked at him and stood up. She turned around and lifted the hem of her shirt exposing her back to him. As she raised the hem and the tattoo was revealed Bobby's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline. When she let it flop back down he let out a low whistle.

"It gave me wings. Big black and white wings. That's how I got away from the demons Bobby. I haven't used the power since." She sat down and put her head in her hands.

"Alright. Fine. What's got you runnin' with your tail between your legs and asking me for help?"

"I don't know. I got this bad feeling and I haven't been able to sleep at all since then." She sighed at stared at Bobby balefully.

"How long ago was this?" He asked having a bad feeling. Bobby was aware of Tyler's sleeping habits. Or lack thereof. She was lucky if she got two hours of sleep per night. He'd seen her run almost seventy two hours without a wink of sleep. So for her to look this tired...

"My dreams started almost a month ago. I think." She pulled out her phone and looked at the date squinting a bit. "Yup. Nearly a month." When Bobby looked at her she explained more. "When you can't sleep things tend to run together."

"Why were you running to me?" Bobby asked her.

"Because I have no one else I trust." Bobby was about to ask about Sam and Dean but she stopped him. "Sam and Dean can't get involved. This has never happened to me before Bobby. I always know what I'm hunting and I think this is what fear feels like." She looked up at him again pain and, Bobby confirmed, fear in her eyes.

"You can stay here and I'll do what I can." He said she nodded and went to move her car. "What in tarnation am I going to do about this?" Bobby sighed and took a large swig of his beer.

**This is going to be a slowly updated sequel. I don't have a lot of time to write anymore but I will write when I can! So those of you who are reading thank you so much! And I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise Visitors

**Chapter 2: Surprise Visitors**

"Sammy!" Dean yelled.

"Got it!" Sam yelled back as he clocked the ghost with an iron poker from the fireplace. The ghost vanished and Dean rushed back over to the grave throwing the lighter in. With an ear piercing scream and a burst of flames the ghost vanished. Sam walked over to Dean who had his hands on his knees huffing. "That was easy." Dean looked up at him in disbelief.

"Shut up." The older Winchester said before walking towards the impala.

"Think it's time to head back to Bobby's?" Sam asked Dean as they got into the car. Dean closed the door and looked at Sam studying his brother for a second before answering.

"I guess." Dean shrugged. "He didn't call but I don't see a reason why we can't see what he's got." The brothers drove back to the motel and checked out before starting the drive to Bobby's. Dean drove for the first four hours and Sam drove the last three. The case in McCook, Nebraska took more time than they would like to admit and both boys were exhausted from the hunt.

"Dean, we're almost there." Sam said when they were about ten minutes from Bobby's Salvage Yard. Dean didn't move so Sam, keeping his eyes on the road, gave his brother a relatively light shove. Dean woke with a start and a snort which left Sam with a small smile on his face.

"Bitch." Dean said sleepily as he shook his head to wake himself up.

"Jerk." Sam returned immediately. Dean grunted but a small smile played on his lips as well at their messed up brotherly endearments. Inside the house Tyler was sleeping on one of the large tomes, that she and Bobby were searching for information they would probably never find, and slept through the sound of the impala pulling up.

"Does Bobby have someone over?" Sam asked suddenly as the brothers were getting out of the impala. Dean perked up a bit and looked at the lights on in two of the rooms.

"He doesn't have people over unless they're old friends or hunters Sammy." Dean said patting the gun in the back of his jeans to check it was there before grabbing his duffel. Sam grabbed his own bag and Dean shut the trunk locking it.

"I'm sure Bobby can hold his own." Sam said to Dean quietly as they approached the front door.

"I know he can, but to quote an old friend of ours 'If you can afford to be careful isn't it best to cover your tracks and check your six?' We may as well follow her advice and not go in half cocked." Dean said quoting Tyler as he pulled his gun from his back pocked and slung his bag over one shoulder. Sam followed his example and nodded.

"Let's knock first though." He whispered at the last minute. Dean turned sharply and looked at Sam aggravated but rolled his eyes and knocked loudly.

"Bobby! It's us!" Dean yelled through the door. They heard a grunt and a few steps and then Bobby cracked the door open.

"What are you idjits doing back so soon?" He asked them as he closed the door and took off the locks to let them in.

"Got finished with the case in McCook faster than we thought." Dean supplied as they walked past him flipping the safety's on their guns on. Sam closed the door and followed Bobby and Dean towards the main sitting room.

"It was rough though. Ghost was stronger than we thought he would be." Sam added and Bobby grunted.

"That don't answer my question. What are you doing here?" Bobby emphasized the question as he pointed at Sam and Dean. "Why aren't you out huntin' something else?"

"Sam wanted to see if you had any new information on the whole apocalypse thing." Dean said with a grin and a hard slap to Sam's back.

"Thanks Dean." Sam said dryly, rolling his shoulders and giving Dean a glare.

"Hey Bobby, I'm gonna grab a beer." Dean said as he walked towards the kitchen. Bobby was sitting down with his own beer and sighed at the bickering.

"Dean-" He started but Dean's yell cut him off and Bobby knew he would have to explain.

"BOBBY!" Dean ran back in. "She's here." He said simply. His voice was low and dangerous, Bobby wasn't afraid that Dean would hurt him, and held anger and frustration.

"Who?" Sam asked confused and curious.

"God Bobby! Can't you keep it down..." Tyler's voice stopped as she entered and saw Dean and Sam. "Around here." She finished and tried to look awake. "What the hell are they doing here?" She asked suddenly, her anger directed at Bobby as she glared at him.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked loudly "What are WE doing here?" He shouted.

"Keep your god damn voices down." Bobby growled from his chair in the corner.

"We have every right to be here." Sam said barely able to control himself. He wasn't sure if he was relieved she was alive or angry that she left them.

"You shouldn't even be alive." Dean asserted more calmly than his brother, though he was working through the whole situation himself. More than anything he was happy she was back but there was something nagging at him that just wouldn't go away.

"Funny how life works isn't it." Tyler said dryly trying to cover a yawn.

"Yeah, it is." Dean grimaced as he raised his gun to point at her chest. "Would you rather me shoot you in the chest or the head?" He figured out of professional curtesy he could at least do her this favor.

"Didn't you learn the first time Dean?" She asked looking more irritated than scared or resigned.

"Never tried to shoot you before." He grinned.

"Dean, knock it off." Sam said sounding irritated.

"What's not human can't live Sammy." Dean pushed through gritted teeth flicking his eyes towards his brother for a split second. When he looked back her hand was on his gun.

"Wrong move Dean-o." Tyler tutted shaking her head at him like a teacher would at a misbehaving child. "You should have listened to Sam." She grinned and pushed the gun up as Dean fired. Dust rained down from the ceiling while Sam and Bobby crouched down on the floor.

"Dean! Tyler!" Sam yelled into the dust cloud hoping Dean wasn't dead.


	3. Chapter 3: Aftermath

**Chapter 3: Aftermath**

"Relax Sam. I worked too hard to save you and your brother to kill the idjit now. Though it is rather tempting." Tyler answered while Dean groaned.

"Why did you do that?" Dean moaned out. The dust was settling and Sam could make out his brother's prone form on the ground, curled in a ball.

"You were pointing a gun at me." Tyler exclaimed clearly angry. "What was I supposed to do? Let you kill me?" Dean groaned but got up into a crouch and managed to make it to Bobby's couch.

"You done now?" Bobby asked standing up and stalking towards Tyler.

"Sorry Bobby." Sam apologized for his brother.

"You got any sleep?" Bobby asked Tyler as he stood in front of her. She smirked at him and that's when Sam noticed the dark bags under her eyes and her general exhausted appearance.

"If I did would we be standing here having this conversation?" She asked Bobby so quietly Sam could barely hear her. Bobby grunted in assent but let it be, instead going over to check on Dean.

"What hurts." Bobby asked standing over the couch as Sam made his way over to Tyler to stand by her and watch as Bobby tried to help Dean.

"You gonna try to kill me too?" Tyler asked Sam, leaning her head against the doorframe. Sam took in Tyler's appearance again. She was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed and her right leg over her left. If Sam was remembering body stances correctly from his Psych course, that meant she was being guarded.

"Nope. I know coming at you head on won't work." Sam answered her just as quietly. "I also know that you aren't going to kill us and you're not the threat Dean thinks you are." Tyler closed her eyes and Sam realized she really did look terrible.

"I was here visiting Bobby." She breathed. "First time I've been here in a while."

"Were you avoiding us?" Sam asked her suddenly. Tyler opened her eyes and fidgeted but didn't answer him. "You asked Bobby what we were doing here." Sam added and Tyler sighed sounding defeated.

"And what if I was?" She asked Sam pushing herself off the wood and slowly walking towards the kitchen. Sam followed her but didn't answer until she had sat down in one of Bobby's chairs at the table.

"Doing a bit of light reading?" Sam asked her dryly pulling another one of the chairs a bit closer to her as he looked at the big ancient books scattered across the table. A book was open in front of her and Sam caught a quick glance before she saw him looking and closed it with a snap.

"Research." She said staring at the cover of the book. Sam knew she was still waiting for his answer.

"You told us we couldn't turn our back on you. But you turned your back on us." Sam said staring at her. Tyler continued to stare at the table so Sam started yet again. "Why'd you leave us? Why'd you leave me? I wanted you to stay and be part of our family Ty! Our screwed up family! But you left me!" Sam finally accused.

"What do you want me to say Sam?" She turned to him, her voice angry but not raised. "Do you want me to say I'm sorry? Do you honestly think apologizing will make any of this better?" Sam looked at her furious and for a second they just stared at each other. Finally Sam backed down and both stared at the book.

"I don't know." He sighed. "You had every right to run. Dean was going to shoot you."

"But I shouldn't have backed down." She shrugged out calmly. "I shouldn't have reacted as I did just now either. But you surprised me and I'm a bit off my game, so to speak."

"You surprised us too." Sam chuckled and Tyler smiled. Sam could feel the shift as she opened up to him a bit more. "So research huh?"

"Yeah..." She sighed looking at the books.

"For a case?" Sam asked her again reaching for one of the thick dusty books.

"Yes, don't touch those." Sam stopped just as he touched the cover and looked at her sending her a pout.

"Sam's good with research. He might be able to help." Bobby said waltzing into the kitchen and opening the freezer.

"I said they weren't supposed to know I was here. They can't help." Tyler said stubbornly, watching Bobby as he pulled out a bag and stuffed some ice cubes in it.

"Cause that turned out real well." Bobby scoffed and moved back to the main room, taking Dean the makeshift ice pack. Sam looked at Tyler as she continued to stare at the book. She looked rather emotionless, sitting there but Sam had picked up a few subtle signs of her whirling emotions.

"Are you going to sit here staring at me or are you going to leave and let me continue my research?" Tyler suddenly turned to look at Sam. Her emotions carefully masked behind a blank look.

"Ty, Dean and I can help you." Sam tried to persuade her to let him help.

"No, I don't want your help. I don't need it." Tyler's tone was clipped and Sam got the message.

"Fine. But don't think this is over. I'll be back, with Dean and we'll get it out of you." Sam threatened, sounding determined, getting up from his chair. "Think about it Ty." His voice was a bit softer as he walked out of the room following Bobby to where Dean was.

"It's Tyler!" She yelled after him. But Sam just kept walking. Tyler rubbed her eyes, begging them to stay open and opened the large dusty tome in front of her. She continued reading from where she had been before Sam and this whole fiasco interrupted her. She knew she had to find it soon so she could leave and start running again otherwise the hunters would track her down and be on her like locusts.


	4. Chapter 4: Sleep Deprived

**Chapter 4: Sleep Deprived**

Naturally it wasn't just hunters she was worried about and some of them didn't know she was a monster. But a hunter by the name of Martin had figured it out though how she didn't know. She'd been on a hunt when he came into town and tried to take over. She'd been really pissed when he'd started insinuating she couldn't do her job because she was a woman. Then she'd flipped him over her back and let him fall hard on the ground. He'd been after her ever since.

"Bobby, what's she running from? She looks like hell." Sam asked the old hunter as he walked back into the living room to see Dean still holding the ice bag to his crotch and Bobby was watching a football game. There were at least three empty beer bottles that were on the table. Not fresh but not really old either that caught Sam's attention.

"Let her go Sam. It's not something you want to get into." Bobby sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What is it Bobby?" Dean asked gruffly. Bobby sighed and looked at the two brothers.

"She's running from demons, angels, hunters and god knows what else is hunting her."

"Then what's she looking for in those books?" Sam asked.

"Bobby, shut up. You swore you wouldn't tell." Tyler's voice was angry as she stood in the doorway.

"Balls. You heard that?" Bobby said. Tyler nodded. "You need help Tyler. Sam and Dean are the best-"

"Which is why I didn't want them involved. They have their part to play and it's not helping me. I'm better by myself. They would only get in my way." She said snottily.

"Woah woah woah!" Dean said offended. "Just because you're part angel-"

"Don't say that out loud!" She hissed at him.

"Okay!" Dean said putting his hands up in surrender. "So you want to tell us what you're looking for or do we have to angel proof this place?" He said with a smirk. Her face didn't shift as she looked at him blankly.

"Tyler, please let us help." Sam pleaded with her. She looked at him for a second before shaking her head. "Why not you clearly need help here."

"You've got your own problems. Do us all a favor and deal with them." She said.

"Tyler!" Bobby finally grouched. She turned towards him acknowledging she heard him. "Let them help you. We can't do it ourselves."

"But-" She started and got no further as Bobby cut her off again.

"No. Sam, she needs a spell or something to keep demons and angels off her tail." Bobby told us.

"Can't we just have Cas ward her against angels like he did with us?" Dean asked.

"I'm part angel. We don't know what effects that would have on my system." Tyler said looking at the boys like she was about to fall asleep on her feet.

"What about hex bags?" Sam asked.

"Already tried them. They aren't effective enough." Tyler answered.

"Are you sure you aren't hallucinating?" Sam asked her. She looked up at him confused for a second before she glared. She wasn't hiding her emotions at all and Sam and Dean could see it. Sam knew it was a bad sign.

"Due to my pedigree I don't need as much sleep as you guys do." Tyler grouched. "So I don't hallucinate from lack of sleep." She snapped again when Sam opened his mouth.

"Yeah? And when was the last time you slept?" Bobby asked her wryly.

"You know that answer damn well Bobby Singer." Tyler snapped at him again picking herself up off the door frame she'd been leaning on to point at him and stand at her full height. She still wasn't that tall.

"How many months Tyler." Bobby asked her sternly. She glared at him and shrugged. "Tyler." Bobby warned.

"I don't know okay! I lost count." She finally said raising her voice.

"Months?" Sam asked.

"Yeah months. She can easily go without sleep for days but after a week it gets bad doesn't it Tyler." Bobby said. She scowled at him and crossed her arms over her chest but didn't say anything in return.

"But you said months." Dean pointed out.

"Oh I'm sure she's taken five minutes naps here and there, fell asleep on a book while she's been here. No more than a few minutes though." Bobby said with a grimace.

"Tyler go to sleep. We'll make sure nothing comes for you." Sam sighed looking at her almost nodding off where she stood.

"There's too much to do. I can't sleep anyway." Tyler answered him like she was perfectly coherent.

"Why can't you sleep?" Dean asked not particularly sympathetic.

"There's too much to do." She shrugged.

"Doesn't explain why you can't sleep." Dean said pointedly.

"I'm not tired ok?" She snapped at him halfheartedly. Sam snorted and Bobby grumbled. Dean let out a bark of laughter.

"You're practically falling asleep on your feet Tyler! You're exhausted!" Sam said looking at her again. She looked at him and opened her mouth several times but nothing came out. She sighed and her shoulders fell.

"I'm having really bad nightmares okay? I don't want to talk about them I just need more coffee." Tyler finally explained staring at the floor.

"Bobby why don't we bring some of the books in here and Tyler and I can try to find something here while you and Dean work on finding something out for the apocalypse." Sam said looking at her. She looked at him with surprise but didn't say anything.

"Sure Sammy." Bobby nodded and went to go grab a few books.

"You know what you're doing?" Dean asked Sam quietly as he walked by the shorter man.

"Yeah, I think I do. Don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll find something nice and easy and then I can go back to researching our big problem okay?" Sam said. Dean nodded and stepped towards Bobby's study. Tyler walked by carrying a stack of books that she deposited on the table in front of the couch before sitting down and pulling a book in front of her. Sam grabbed a stack and sat next to her.

"I could have done this myself you know." She said suddenly.

"But it's not always about if you can do it yourself." Sam replied. He didn't stop her when she started to doze off. She jerked awake again when her head started falling. He scooted closer to her and when she started to fall again she ended up leaning on him. Sam picked up a book that looked promising and sat so when he laid her down on the couch she was on his legs with her head resting on his stomach.

"Sam?" She moaned five minutes later when she woke up again.

"It's ok Ty, I've got you. You're at Bobby's place." Sam told her. She nodded and drifted back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting

**Chapter 5: Meeting**

"No!" Her cry woke Sam as she thrashed against him. He grabbed her and held her arms as he tried to quiet her.

"Tyler shhh, I'm here! You're ok." Sam hushed her. Her eyes popped open and Sam could see the fear in the startlingly blue orbs.

"Sammy!" Dean's voice came towards them as Tyler's breathing evened out and she looked up at Sam in relief.

"What's wrong?" Bobby's voice wasn't far behind and then Dean was in the room watching them.

"Just a nightmare." Sam answered looking at Dean. Bobby turned the corner and smiled.

"You were out for nearly two hours Tyler. Is that a record?" Bobby asked her. She put her mask back in place and just gave him the look. The look that said not to mess with her.

"We're fine. Go back to your research." Sam waved the two away.

"I'm listening for you. Don't try anything." Dean said looking at Tyler. Bobby just chuckled and pulled the older Winchester away.

"You want to talk about it?" Sam asked her when they were gone. He hadn't let her go and she hadn't moved.

"I don't." She said simply. Her mask of indifference and blankness was back. At least she was getting better.

"You sure?" He asked her. "It must have been pretty bad."

"You boys have been through worse." She said simply. "We should get back to researching."

"Don't shut me out Tyler." Sam pleaded. She made no move to leave the confines of his arms so Sam didn't let go. She smelled different than when he'd last held her. She smelled like acrid sweat, gasoline, leather and smoke. The sweet smell was gone and Sam had bet that she hadn't been sleeping in motels or taking showers for awhile. Sam understood so he let it go but he made a mental note to remind her to shower before she left.

"Please don't Sam." She pleaded. Sam sighed but she nudged his arm and he removed them letting her up.

"Why don't you go shower and change clothes." Sam finally said when he realized she was still chewing through the dream and wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"I bet I smell. Sorry Sam. Thanks though, for letting me sleep." She thanked him before trotting out to her car and not letting Sam say a word.

"Sam!" Bobby called. "Was that Tyler?"

"She went to get clothes I think!" Sam called back before turning to the books lying on the table. There had to be a symbol that she could get a tattoo of or something that would hide her. Or maybe the solution was just to take her with them wherever they went.

"Sure she didn't go to bolt?" Dean yelled. Sam sighed and got up. He walked to the door and before he touched it, it opened and she almost ran into him with her box of shower stuff. She looked up at him and blinked.

"She's fine Dean." Sam yelled as she skirted past him with an eye roll. Sam sighed and went back to his research while she went to shower. Almost fifteen minutes later she came down in light washed skinny jeans and a fresh black ACDC t-shirt. Her hair was wet and hanging on her shoulders and she looked chilled but better than she did before.

"Sam?" Tyler said when she walked in the door. Sam looked up at her. "There isn't anything that will hide me. Go help your brother. Thanks for trying." She gave him a small smile that was not part of her facade.

"Tyler, it's not like we can't help you." Sam said trying to think of something they could do for her.

"You've already helped me more than you know Sam." She said quietly.

"You look better already." Dean said from behind her. She didn't flinch as he came up and put his hand on her shoulder. But any of the openness she had was long gone.

"Thanks Dean." Tyler answered him. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She offered the boys.

"Tyler get your shit together." Bobby said gruffly looking her over. "And put some shoes on you idjit. You're going to catch a cold."

"Aren't you running from practically everything under the sun?" Dean asked her watching her carefully.

"I'm not running from most humans." She said simply with a shrug.

"You know I think I liked you better when I could read you." Dean mentioned. She gave him a small smirk before going back upstairs presumably to get socks and shoes.

"Tyler never slept that long while she was here before." Bobby said to the boys.

"You didn't let her?" Sam asked him. Bobby gave him a scathing look before answering.

"Of course I would have but she didn't stay too long and was usually working while she was here. She'd work right through the night and then make me breakfast and leave when I got up." He said.

"I can hear you talking about me. You're acting like a bunch of old women." Tyler's voice said from the top of the stairs as she climbed down her leather jacket and a pair of boots now covering her completely.

"We worry about you. Is that so bad?" Sam asked her. Tyler looked at him.

"There's nothing to worry about. What have you got Dean?" She asked him getting right down to business.

"About what? I didn't do any research on the whole invisibility thing." Dean said looking at her again like she'd grown a second head.

"I couldn't find anything Tyler. You may be right and there isn't anything that can protect you from angels and demons." Sam said sadly. Tyler nodded like she expected those results.

"I guess hex bags are better than nothing. But that's not what I was talking about. The war between angels and demons. It will wipe out the earth if you guys aren't careful." She added.

"Like we don't already know." Dean scoffed.

"Tyler-" A new voice joined the conversation and Tyler's eyes got wide and she threw a knife right past Dean's ear.

"What the hell!" Bobby grouched surprised.

"Cas?" Sam exclaimed.

"Don't hit him!" Dean yelled at her.

"See you around Sam!" She called over her shoulder as she sprinted for the door.

"Cas!" Dean yelled and Castiel popped in front of the door stopping her. She stopped in front of him in her fighting stance.

"I would advise against that course of action." Cas said but Tyler didn't relax.


	6. Chapter 6: To Stop A War

**Chapter 6: To Stop A War**

"Then get out of my way." Tyler growled her eyes darting around the room like a trapped rat.

"They're all searching for you aren't they?" Cas said to her.

"The angels?" Dean asked the two. Cas looked to Dean to answer and Tyler moved with blinding speed. She sprinted for the door but Cas had her around the middle.

"Damnit Castiel! Let me go!" She elbowed the poor angel but he didn't let go. He let out a pained grunt but did manage to get her arms under his to restrain her fully.

"Stop resisting Tyler." Cas grunted out. "You know you cannot escape, though you have more chance than most."

"Cas, meet Tyler." Dean said as he, Bobby and Sam rounded the corner She hadn't stopped struggling.

"He really does sneak up on you doesn't he?" She grunted as she kept squirming.

"Please do not try that." Castiel suddenly piped up. Tyler sighed and went limp in his arms dropping the knife in her hand that she had managed to work out of her pocket.

"Fine. Take me back to them. Do what you want with me." Tyler said closing her eyes.

"I did not come here for you. I came to help Sam and Dean." Cas said sounding a little offended.

"Why don't you put her down Cas. Tyler isn't going anywhere." Sam sighed.

"Very well." The angel said and dropped her. She stood there for a second when he feet touched the ground and then walked towards Sam, Dean and Bobby.

"How long is he staying?" She hissed to Sam.

"I don't know he comes and goes." Sam shrugged. Tyler grumbled something that Sam didn't catch and then walked back to the living room.

"Come on Cas, we're all situated in Bobby's office." Dean said. The brothers and Bobby walked with Cas to the room stacked with books and dust.

"Tyler would be helpful if we are to stop the war." Cas said.

"Look we just need something to stop you guys from demolishing the planet." Bobby said gruffly. "And I'm not sure who that girl hates more, angels or demons. Might want to watch your back Cas. I've heard rumors of rumors that she has a new blade and it sounds an awful lot like an angel blade." Bobby added.

"Duly noted." Cas said.

"Do you know about her?" Sam asked Cas.

"I know some about her." Cas admitted.

"What can you tell us?" Dean asked.

"She is not well and has not been for some time. Much like demon blood she was addicted to angel blood. It still runs through her veins but now the madness seems to have faded." When Sam looked at Cas the angel added to his explanation. "The effects were not as violent in the short term however she appears to have had a meltdown. Her need of sleep is a weakness from her humanity. I am not sure about all the details but it appears she was power drunk as well as paranoid and thus did not sleep."

"So you're saying we're still dealing with the effects of you guys dosing her." Bobby said dryly. He could feel a headache coming on. Nothing could ever be simple with Tyler. Much like the boys she couldn't just kill a demon, there had to be a complication in there.

"Yes, though I am not sure what those effects are." Cas said.

"What about her powers?" Bobby asked.

"I believe those will stay though using them will wear her out." Cas explained.

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Sam asked Castiel hopefully.

"I don't think there is. I'm sorry Sam. I understand you feel a kinship with her."

"Fine. Let's focus on making sure the world doesn't end." Bobby said gruffly. "Tyler! We need your help girl!" Bobby called her.

"I'm not a dog Bobby." Her quiet voice startled the three boys, Cas knew she was there the whole time. "I figured you would need me."

"I know it's a lot to ask for you to put your problem on the back burner-" Bobby started but then Tyler interrupted him.

"Don't worry about it Bobby. You, the boys and the world always come first. What can I do to help?" She asked a determined look on her face. Dean smiled. The Tyler he knew was back and he knew how to deal with her. He had no idea how to deal with the tired and terrified girl that had stood or run before them minutes ago.

"Are you sure you're ok Ty?" Sam asked her furrowing his eyebrows. He was worried. The look of worry on Bobby's face made Sam even more worried but if she said she was fine then he'd believe her.

"I'm fine Sam. Quit worrying. And Bobby, stop being such a mother hen." Tyler snapped at them.

"Somebody has to look after you, you idjit." Bobby groused and glared at her daring her to say something back. She glared right back at him.

"I've been doing it myself for years. I don't need anybody now. Cas what do we do to stop this?" Tyler said never taking her eyes off Bobby. Cas looked a bit startled to be suddenly brought into the conversation but he quickly recovered and gave his two sense.

"We need to find out why the war is being brought on in the first place. The apocalypse was the obvious reason for the last war but I'm not sure why this one is happening now."

"And if we can identify that we can do something about it?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Do you have a better plan?" Cas asked him innocently.

"No." Dean snapped.

"So we interrogate demons until we find one high enough on the food chain to know what's going on." Sam filled in the plan. Cas nodded and Bobby groaned.

"It can't ever be simple with you idjits can it?" He asked. Tyler was the only one who laughed. Sam and Dean looked at her a little oddly and she shrugged still chuckling.

"Where's the fun in easy?" She asked them as an explanation.

"It doesn't get us killed or injured." Dean snapped. She just smiled bigger.

"No, that's the fun part." Tyler grinned chuckling again.

"She's lost a few screws." Dean leaned over and whispered in Sam's ear. Sam was close to agreeing.

"Might be better if she got some more sleep." Sam said back to Dean.

"Well come on. I just happen to have a demon in the basement." Bobby grunted. "I was asking him about some missing girls for a different case but I'm sure he knows where we can find some more demons." Tyler just nodded and headed towards the book shelf to pick up another book on who knows what for who knows what purpose.

"Wait, you just happen to have a demon in the basement?" Sam called to Dean, Cas and Bobby who were all headed towards the basement.


	7. Chapter 7: It Takes An Expert

**Chapter 7: It Takes An Expert**

"Hunters bring 'em here when they need to keep the buggers locked away for awhile until they need information. So I tend to have one or two handy." Bobby explained. "Tyler not coming with us?" He asked looking back when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I do not believe she is." Cas answered.

"Sam, go keep an eye on her. See if you can get her to sleep any more." Bobby ordered. Sam didn't protest at all instead rolling his eyes and walking back up the stairs to find Tyler.

"Tyler!" Sam called when he got back up the stairs. He assumed that Tyler was back in Bobby's office with a lead or she would be down interrogating the demon. "Ty?" He called again when she didn't answer.

"In Bobby's office." She called as Sam walked through the door to see her bent over another large dusty tome.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked with a small smile.

"More angel research. Just double checking the myths and stuff." Tyler answered not looking up before she flipped a page. Sam looked over her shoulder to see a picture of a woman with one of the angel swords stabbing a man who's wings were visible and who's eyes glowed and light was spewing from his mouth as he was bleeding and dying. There were piles of dead naked babies around him and it clearly wasn't meant to be a pretty sight.

"What is this?" I asked her. She flipped the book closed. "It's a nephilim." Tyler said ever so quietly.

"The child of an angel and a human?" Sam asked her disbelieving. Tyler nodded. "What does that have to do with the end of the world?" Sam asked her.

"Nothing. Just forget about it." She said closing her eyes and shaking her head. "What'd you need anyway Sam? Shouldn't you be down there helping with the interrogation?"

"Bobby sent me up to find you." Sam said not adding anything else. He figured she'd connect the dots. She didn't say anything but she picked up the book and put it back on the shelf. "So what were you thinking?"

"About what Sam?" Tyler asked me turning back to me. "What are we supposed to do about this?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"Well we could try shutting the gates of hell. I already know where we could find a hell hound." Tyler said.

"And I suppose you're going to be the one to complete trials?" Sam scoffed.

"Yup. I am." Tyler answered like Sam hadn't just shot her down.

"No way." Sam said simply. "Come on, you need more sleep."

"And who told you that? Castiel?" Tyler said angrily.

"No, Bobby." Sam whipped back at her. "But Cas didn't say you were fine so…" Sam smirked.

"I'm fine. Bugger off." Tyler snapped at him.

"Not a chance Ty. You need someone to take care of you right now and we're all you've got." Sam said backing her up against the bookshelf.

"Knock it off Sam." She said quietly not looking at him.

"I know we got off to a rough start but maybe we need to take a second look at our situation. Alright?" Sam said quietly. Tyler looked up at him her eyes drooping and her entire demeanor relaxing.

"What are you doing to me Sam?" She asked him as she rubbed her eyes. Sam didn't say anything. He just stood there watching her. She was falling asleep on her feet so Sam took her hand and started leading her to the couch. He wasn't sure she was going to make it up to the bedroom. "We have things to do." Tyler murmured.

"Don't worry about it Ty." He whispered in her ear. "I got you." Sam said as he laid her down on the couch. She was out for about five second and then her eyes shot open and she nailed him right in the cheek.

"Ow! Tyler that hurt!" Sam groaned as he held his cheek. She was breathing heavy again and was up and pacing the carpet.

"Sorry Sam." She apologized her mask in place. Then she was headed for the stairs downstairs.

"Wait! Tyler!" Sam was after her in seconds but he couldn't catch up to her as she went right back to where Bobby had the demon Dean and the old man were interrogating.

"What are you doing down here?" Sam heard Bobby's voice ask the girl before he turned the corner and saw Cas, Dean and Bobby standing around the demon with Tyler before them.  
"No…." The demon said suddenly as he saw Tyler.

"Oh Gregory, it is you." Tyler said suddenly her voice was cold. "You might want to leave." She said not giving us any explanation.

"Don't leave me here with that crazy bitch!" The demon yelled struggling against it's ropes.

"Shut up." She hissed and smacked him right across the side of his face so fast his neck might have cracked. The demon whimpered and she walked around behind it.

"What are we missing?" Cas asked Bobby.

"I'm not sure." Bobby muttered as the boys stared at the pair. Even Dean had backed off and let her take over.

"Do you want to tell them Greg?" Tyler whispered into the demon's ear. He flinched and looked to us terrified.

"How do you know him? You work with him?" Dean asked her. Tyler turned to him to stare at him. "I'll take that as a no." Dean answered himself as Tyler turned her attention back to the demon quivering in the chair.

"No, Gregory and I have a little… what would you like me to call it Gregory?" She asked him putting her hands on his shoulders. He let out a scream. "Deal it is." She smirked before patting his shoulder and backing off to stalk around so he could see her from the front.

"What is going on?" Sam whispered.

"I'm not sure but I do not think we should interfere." Cas stated. Bobby was watching Tyler with fascination and Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Oh Gregory, I've missed you so much." Tyler purred in front of the demon. He let another whimper out as he sat in his chair petrified. "You're going to tell me everything that I want to know aren't you?" She purred again making the demon squirm and nod. "Good boy."

**I know you guys are reading but please tell me if you like it. Reviews make the world go round guys!**


	8. Chapter 8: Pieces of the Puzzle

"Do you know why the angels and demons are fighting this huge war?" Tyler asked Gregory again kneeling down in front of him. Her voice was what most people would use to talk to a five year old. But Gregory was shaking in his meat suit.

"No, but I know it's big!" He said barely letting Tyler finish. Tyler nodded thoughtfully and got up before slowly walking behind the demon. Bobby, Dean, Sam and Cas didn't interrupt. Dean was suspicious. Sam was still working through a demon being scared of her but not Cas. Bobby wanted to know what she'd done to him and Cas was just waiting for their answers.

"You know how this works Gregory." Tyler said as she leaned against the wall behind the man. "I need more than that and you know it. I don't want to have to do that again Greg." She said softly. The demon went white and squeaked in fear.

"Please! It's something that the demons have that the angels want! I don't know what it is but it's got them in a real hissy fit! Please don't do that again!" Gregory whined. Tyler watched him and acted like she was contemplating not doing whatever he was begging her not to do.

"Are you going to be a good little demon?" She cooed at him and he fainted. Right there, in the chair. He was out. She stood up straight again and looked back at us with a frown. "I thought that would go over a bit better."

"What did you do to him." Dean asked totally floored.

"You made a demon faint." Sam said.

"I am glad we got the intel we were after. Thank you for your assistance." Cas thanked her.

"Don't worry about it Cas. Bobby, can you get him cleaned up and out of here?" Tyler said looking at Gregory.

"We're going to exorcise him!" Sam exclaimed suddenly.

"No, you're not. He's worth his weight in gold usually. A little scared but generally easily intimidated." She said pulling his eyelid up and making sure he was still in there or something. "Wake up Gregory." She said smacking him again.

"Don't hurt me!" He cried when he came to again.

"Relax Greg. We're going to let you go, you do realize you probably shouldn't mention this to anyone considering you gave us valuable information." Tyler told him casually while picking at the fake dirt under her already clean and short finger nails. Gregory was still shaking so it wasn't like he could see it was all for effect so when Bobby untied his chains he was out of the chair and trying to escape in seconds.

"Hold it! We can't let him go. What kind of hunters let a demon escape?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Hunters who are looking for bigger prey." Tyler answered him softly.

"And now we have the information we need. We can put him down." Dean almost growled in her face.

"You know we can't let him go Tyler." Sam piped up.

"Will somebody decide if we're going to kill him or let him go already?" Bobby said sounding exasperated.

"Kill him!" "Let him go!" Dean and Tyler said at the same time.

"Look if you really want to kill him then go ahead but imagine all that wealth of information going down the drain. All that information that I can bully out of him later when he's dumb enough to get caught I can wring it out of his neck." Tyler explained. "But if you want to kill him go ahead." She said to Dean over her shoulder like she couldn't care less before walking back up the stairs.

"Come on you gotta have a back door I can go through! I don't want to get near her again! That was already too close for comfort!" The demon whined.

"You're going to have to go up those stairs and face her eventually if you want out of this basement." Bobby grumbled. The demon stopped whining and hung his head in fear.

"What did she do that made you so scared of her in the first place?" Sam asked him as all four men were outside the devils trap so he couldn't get to any of them anyway. He shivered visibly and shook his head.

"I guess it was worse than hell." Dean said glaring at the demon in front of him. Then he shifted and toed away part of the devils trap. "Get out of here before I change my mind." He growled. Gregory the demon stood there for a second staring with a slack jaw at Dean and Sam before he took off running. Seconds later the boys heard a shriek and the front door open but not close as Tyler's laughter reached them.

"Glad you decided to trust me Dean!" Tyler called down.

"I believe you are making the right choice Dean." Cas finally said breaking his silence.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever. I can't believe I just let a demon go." Dean sighed rubbing his hand across his face tiredly. They all heard Tyler laugh upstairs.

"What's so funny?" Sam called up. Her head popped out of the doorway to the basement.

"All the years you spent hunting and that's what you can't believe about today Dean?" She laughed again before disappearing.

"She's still not right in the head." Dean grumbled.

"She's a hunter Dean." Bobby said shaking his head. "None of us are right in the head. How much sleep did she get Sam?"

"A few hours I think." Sam smiled at Bobby cheekily. Bobby sighed and started for the stairs. Dean, Sam and Cas followed him. Sam and Dean hadn't been watching Cas but he was still working through a few things.

"You all seem sound of mind yet you are hunters. What makes you say that hunters are insane?" Cas asked curiosity coloring his voice. Bobby heard Cas' question and snorted.

"I'm not touching that one. That's all you boys." He said with a low chuckle as he made his way back to his study.

"Well Cas…" Dean trailed off looking at Sam who was chuckling until he saw Dean watching him.

"See most people don't intentionally run after monsters." Sam finished for his brother.

"You have also told me that most humans don't know these monsters exist." Cas said furrowing his brow.

"He's right you know." Dean shrugged looking at Sam. Sam sighed, slightly irritated with his brother.

"Because if the general public knew that monsters exist there would be mass panic. It wouldn't end well. As far as hunters being insane there's usually a tragic backstory which lead up to them hunting." Sam sighed out.

"Sam! Dean!" Bobby yelled. The boys and Cas sprinted to Bobby's study where they found Bobby pacing and muttering to himself.

"Bobby what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Tyler's gone. She ran off on some brainless hunt for a wendigo and took the article with all the information in it with her." Bobby steamed.

"Cas-"

"I will find her." Cas said and disappeared with a ruffle of wings.

"She's more trouble than she's worth." Dean snorted. Bobby looked up at him with a slight grin.

"She said the same thing about you." Bobby laughed. The boys scowled.


	9. Chapter 9: Yesterday Was Easy

**Chapter 9: Yesterday Was Easy**

"What's taking Cas so long?" Sam asked sounding worried.

"Sam he's only been gone for ten minutes." Dean said from his spot on the couch. He was watching football with a beer in his hand.

"It's not like she could have gotten far." Bobby said looking at Sam sharing a bit of his concern.

"You don't think she would have put up a fight with Cas would she?" Sam asked Bobby since he seemed to have known her longer.

"That stubborn idjit might have if she was determined enough." Bobby grunted. Silence rained for another five minutes before Cas appeared right next to Dean looking miffed.

"What the hell Cas?" Dean asked in greeting after he recovered his wits.

"My apologies Dean. I did not mean to startle you."

"I thought I told you about the personal space thing." Dean sighed and Cas stepped back.

"Sorry. She would not come with me. And she does have an angel blade." Cas said with a frown.

"She always was good at ruffling feathers." Bobby grumbled. Sam looked at him with a small smile.

"Just tell us where she is Cas." Sam said grinning. "It's our turn to bake a wendigo to save her hide."

"She is in her car heading to Ironwood Michigan. She did tell me to tell you it was a single wendigo." Cas said. "Though I told her that it would not matter."

"Damn right it doesn't matter." Dean said. "We can't have her running off on us and she can't help us if she's dead." He said looking at Sam who was grinning.

"You know if you try to hang this over her head she won't hesitate to beat the crap out of you again." Sam said looking at Dean. "Besides I thought you were going to kill her."

"She's been useful and anyone that can make a demon faint is good in my books. Besides, we've all made mistakes." Dean sighed. "Doesn't mean I trust her but we could use her help."

"Cas you coming with us?" Sam asked the angel.

"I'll follow you idjits too." Bobby sighed. "She's less likely to shoot me."

"Hey!" Sam said looking at Bobby hurt.

"And you." Bobby amended. Dean just rolled his eyes. Bobby watched the younger Winchester worried. "Sam, come here for a minute. Dean, Cas, go get ready to go."

"Alright you two make the plan. I don't want to dig lead out of my shoulder or something." Dean grumbled. "Come on Cas." He said leading the angel out the door.

"Tyler's a good person but I don't think you should get attached." Bobby said not wasting any time.

"Bobby I don't like her like that." Sam sighed. Bobby smirked up at Sam.

"Sure you don't. Look, I've been around her long enough to know if she says her job is to protect you then neither of you will be dying until she's a cold corpse and her ghost is long gone." Bobby said.

"So I don't see what the problem is?" Sam sighed. Bobby groaned.

"You and your brother put each other first and have died for each other. Dean sold his soul to raise you from the dead. And Tyler will deny this but Ms. Frost has a death wish." Bobby said sounding even more tired than before.

"But she's not dead yet." Sam said. "And maybe she just needs something to live for."

"Just, don't let her know you've got feelings that aren't just friendly." Bobby sighed knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

"Let me guess, she'll run the opposite direction." Sam let a little grin adorn his features.

"I don't know. The last guy who asked her to go on a date outside of the job still hasn't been found." Bobby shrugged. "Though I think there was a little more to the story." Bobby chuckled. Sam paled a little. "I'm just kidding. She doesn't let people in close Sam." Bobby explained.

"Will you two quit gossiping and get out here!" Dean yelled from outside.

"We're on our way!" Sam called back. "Thanks Bobby. I'll be careful with her." Sam finished looking at Bobby.

"It's not her I'm worried about." Bobby grumbled under his breath. Bobby knew Tyler could play anybody when she was on top of her game. She could read people and she was an excellent actress. That combination with most average looking women would leave men's hearts in their throats but Tyler took it even further. When she was just being herself, confidence just oozed from her. She knew who she was and she accepted it. Pushing even further she was drop dead gorgeous but she really didn't know it. While most women were either easy to approach or easy to read Tyler was something else. She mixed the confidence with innocence and her unapproachable look with pure sex appeal. It left most of the men she met stuttering messes. Bobby had seen it in action in Ellen's roadhouse. There she didn't even have the advantage of having an edge. Almost all hunters had that dangerous edge to them. Where people could just tell you didn't mess with them. Tyler had plenty of that. Ellen's bar took some of that away as it was normal but hunters weren't attracted to that.

"Are you well Bobby?" Cas asked him.

"Just a lot on my mind." Bobby answered him following Sam out to the cars. Hunting equipment was packed and then they were off. The drive was long but it gave both Bobby and Dean time to reflect. Dean was just mulling over how they were going to find Tyler and kill the wendigo. When they reached Ironwood it was dark.

"We can start as soon as it gets light out." Dean said looking at her car. The mustang was a little more beat up than he remembered and it looked like it could use a wash. But looking in the windows there was no food on the floor. There were a couple of knives and some other random weapons as well as some silver bullets but no guns in open view anyway.

"Crash at the nearest motel?" Sam asked. Bobby nodded.

"We're going to need a few hours of sleep." Bobby said looking at the woods that were thick with brush and trees growing close together.

"Does it really matter? It looks like it's always dark in there anyway so the wendigo is probably still hunting her." Sam asked.

"Yes. A little light is better than none for us." Bobby said. "Assuming Tyler hasn't already taken it down we'll meet back here as soon as it gets light." Sam and Dean followed Bobby to the closest motel and got separate rooms. One for Bobby and one for Sam and Dean. Cas was supposed to be in with Bobby but he was currently standing with the brothers in their room.

"Did she seem anxious when you visited her?" Sam asked Cas.

"I assume you mean Tyler. She was fine when I last saw her. Though she was not happy to see me in her car." Cas frowned. Sam let out a short laugh as Dean rolled his eyes. Sam crawled under the covers while Dean just slept on top of them. Cas woke them up at four thirty so they would be ready by the time it was time to hunt. It wasn't long before Bobby, Dean, Sam and Cas were standing at the edge of the forest waiting for first light to hit. A loud roar welcomed the first rays of the sun as the boys looked at one another and charged into the darkened wood.

**A/N- Hey guys! Let me know if you want this to continue or if you think I'm just wasting my time! As always I love to hear what you guys think!**


End file.
